This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Clemson University's (CU's) unique strengths in bioengineering, tissue engineering, biomaterials, and fiber and film technology is complemented by expertise in medicine and developmental biology at Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) and University of South Carolina (USC). Our target PIs are all biomedical engineers and need mentoring in the molecular biology and clinical areas. MUSC/USC mentoring core is specifically designed to support biology mentors for the target PIs. Each mentor selected from MUSC/USC has a decade or more of experience guiding, instructing, and building networks for assistant professors. Mentors schedule regular monthly meetings with PIs throughout the year.